How to Be Kidnapped by a God
by Mangamonsters
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are just two normal mortals. Or are they? When the Greek Gods seem them using a power, Sasuke and Naruto are sent to get them. What happens if the fall in love instead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How to be captured by a God

A.N: It's the author from Demon Moon here! *waves* this is our new story, so do enjoy! I have used the 12 Greek Gods and put them into the story: Naruto style!

Normal

Hinata, a cute little 16 year old sitting on the beach looking at the water, with her best friend Sakura. Her purple hair shined in the sun and her sunglasses sat on top of her head. She looked over her shoulder and saw her friend Sakura putting on sun block. Her pink hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her green orbs were staring at the sky. Hinata flew out of her chair and grabbed Sakura.

"Let's g go swimming!" She said as she ran into the ocean. Sakura grabbed her boogie board and nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" Said Sakura, who was attaching the Velcro part of her boogie board to her ankle. Hinata gracefully dived into a wave and swam to the edge of the dock. Sakura was swimming past her to hit the big waves. When nobody was looking, Hinata began to bend the water with her hands. It wrapped around her wrist and she giggled at it when it tickled her check. The fish's were tickling her feet and the waves were hugging her. The water god was watching one of his beaches from Mount Olympus when he saw a certain purpled hair girl bend water.

"How the HECK is she bending water?" Screamed a loud blonde. A male who was sitting on a huge thrown with clouds, rain, and thunder decorating it just rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I don't know. How would I know Naruto?" Said the man with deep onyx eyes and jet black hair. The blonde just huffed and walked away.

"HI HUSBAND!" Yelled Karin. Sasuke sighed. He tried to run away but Karin had already jumped into his lap and locked her arms around his neck.

"Get off of me." He said, with a booming voice. Karin pouted and sat down in her chair on his left side. She crossed her arms and her glasses slipped down to her nose.

"Why are you so mean Sasuke?" She said. He just sighed and blew some hair out of his face.

"Our parents set us up Karin. Nothing more, nothing less." He said with no emotion. She got up and walked away with her chin in the air and her arms crossed. She walked away, almost strutting like a peacock. Sasuke one again rolled his eyes and looked back down on the beach. The pinked haired one was sitting on the sand taking a breather with her boogie board right next to her. The other one was deep in the water playing with the fish. Sasuke smirked and got up to conduct an experiment. He lazily pointed his hand at the beach and the sun was immediately covered my dark, gray storm clouds. Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura look into the sky and quickly ran to hide from everybody under the board walk. She twisted her hands at the sky and her eyes were shut in concentration. The clouds slowly drifted off to the west and the girl with the green eyes smiled with relief and ran back into the water. Sakura winked at Hinata and she giggled. Sasuke smirked like he got what he wanted and walked away to speak with the other gods.

_With the girls…_

"I wonder where that came from!" Said Hinata, looking over her shoulder, spotting the sliver and gray clouds in the distance.

"Me too…" Said Sakura. Hinata just looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"So you didn't cause that?" Hinata said. Sakura just shook her head.

"I made them go away." Sakura said. The girls just shrugged their shoulders and continued to play in the water. The girls were always at the beach; Hinata always felt calm and happy when she was 'with' water. Sakura was in a content mood when she was outside playing with the weather.

"We should go home, it's almost dark," Said Sakura. Hinata made sure nobody was around and she called up an HUGE wave to ride back to shore. The girls shrieked as the salty wave hit their backs and the wave hugged them until they reached the shore. Sakura closed her eyes and focused on summoning weak lightning to dry to girls off. Hinata shrieked when the lightning zapped her and dried her off. Sakura just giggled and did the same to her.

"Sakura! That h hurt!" Said Hinata. Sakura just laughed and threw a weak lightning bolt into the sky. It hit a cloud with a loud 'boom' and Hinata jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Sorry Hinata! I am still getting used to it…" Sakura said, half smiling half sighing. Hinata just giggled and ran over to their stuff. They packed and ran to Hinata's house arm in arm.

_Mount Olympus council room…_

"Did you see that? Did'jya?" Screamed Naruto. The other 11 gods were just staring at the two girls run to their house.

"That's… Impossible!" Yelled a blonde goddess with bangs covering her left eye.

"Ino, calm down." Yelled a bored man. He was messing around with some mechanical parts and sometimes looking at the two girls.

"Could we please all calm down?" Said a woman with four sections of blonde hair, and she obviously was very annoyed with the two blondes. Two boys sauntered in and looked at the two girls in the image. Another male joined the council room, with black hair and a shirt that ended at his stomach had pulled up.

"Thanks for finally joining us!" Said an annoyed girl with two brown buns on top of her head.

"Oh, shut up TenTen." Said Sasuke. TenTen just rolled her eyes and blew her bangs away from her forehead.

"So, what are we going to do about this girls?" Said another male, with red hair and a tattoo over his eye.

"We kidnap them, of course." Said Neji, a boy with long chocolate hair and pupil less eyes, almost like Hinata. An older goddess with blonde pigtails smacked Neji.

"We are not kidnapping people!" She yelled.

"Why do we want these annoying girls?" Said Karin, running into the room. Sasuke groaned when Karin came over to and latched her arms around his waist. He growled at her and shocked her with some small thunder bolts. She jumped back and flipped her hair over her shoulder and stomped away.

"She is so annoying!" Yelled Kiba, who also had his dog with him.

"How did you get back from your delivery so early?" Asked a man with silver hair and a glass of wine.

"Don't you remember Kakashi? Naruto got me some new winged shoes." Said Kiba proudly. Sasuke just sighed.

"Has anybody seen Sasame?" Said Gaara. He almost seemed… worried. Sasuke just smirked.

"She is tending the hearth." Sasuke said.

"So, who is going to kidnap the girls?" Said TenTen.

"This is so troublesome…" Said Shikamaru. Ino playfully smacked him.

"I think we should send down males! I love gushy romances!" Sighed Ino. Everybody rolled their eyes and Ino started to pout.

"As horrid as it sounds, I agree with Ino." Said Temari.

"We need something as a bait, so it might as well be Sasuke and mine's good looks! Believe it!" Said Naruto. Everybody then proceeded to sweat drop at Naruto's comment.

"All in favor of sending Naruto and Sasuke, say 'I'." Said Tsunade.

"I!" yelled all of the gods except Sasuke.

"Hn." He grunted.

"I call the girl with purple hair!" Yelled Naruto.

"And that leaves me with the annoying pink haired one." Sasuke sighed. All of the other gods and goddesses just smiled.

"Council dismissed!" Yelled Tsunade. Everybody walked out of the room and went over to their posts for the night. Sasuke walked over to the clouds and threw down some rain and lightning. He blew some winds here and threw some sun over there and sighed. He looked at the girls and didn't know what to do. He went to his room in the mansion and fell into a deep sleep.

_The next day on Mount Olympus…_

Sasuke and Naruto were being de-robbed and were put into mortal clothing. Karin was clinging to Sasuke's neck; when wasn't she? Sasuke groaned and pried her off. She pushed up her glasses and ran over to Sai. Sai just grinned and held her…. Naruto eyes were wide open and Sasuke just smirked. When they were done changing, they were both wearing jeans and a random graphic t-shirt. Even so, their godly features were nothing compared to a humans. Tsunade began to brew a potion and had the boys take it.

"What is this supposed to do?" Yelled Naruto. Tsunade rolled her eyes and handed a glass to Sasuke.

"It… Restrains your powers when you are in the mortal world…. So you don't kill anybody." She said. Everybody laughed… Except the gods who had gotten their powers taken away. Naruto pouted in a very childish way and Sasuke crossed his arms to show his annoyance. Tsunade just laughed and pointed to the mortal world.

"Off you go now!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto jumped into the clouds and began to laugh hysterically. Sasuke sighed and also jumped.

1234567890987654321~

Sakura

I awoke to the birds chirping and the smell of pancakes and bacon. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Hinata! I said to wake me so I could help you!" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen with my too long pajama pants trailing behind me. Hinata just giggled and served everything on a plate.

"Are we going to go to the beach today or go shopping on the board walk?" I asked.

"I w was hoping we c could go s shopping if you d don't mind." She said.

"I would love too!" I exclaimed. She smiled in delight and ate her food. I smiled and continued to eat.

~1234567890987654321~

Hinata and I were walking through the little shops, trying to find something cool. I was looking at some vintage jewelry when I saw… two men that looked like gods. The one with deep, onyx eyes and coal black hair really caught my attention. I punched Hinata in the gut and pointed at the men. She looked at the boy with black hair, but her eyes really lifted when she saw the very loud blonde. We continued to look at the jewelry when the blonde one pointed at us. The other boy did a face palmed and punched the blonde. I stifled a laugh and continued to shop. They sauntered over to us as all of the other girls continued to stare at them. Hinata began to blush as the one with blonde hair walked right up to her.

"HEY there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you!" Naruto said.

"H hi, m my name is Hinata Hyuga." She said.

"Will you come to dinner with me tonight?" He asked. Hinata began to blush even more and fiddled with her fingers. Hm, a little rushed much? I thought, mentally doing a face palm.

"I would l love to." Hinata said. I smiled and winked at her.

"Great! Sasuke, stop rolling your eyes at me!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to look through jewelry. I heard a loud, annoyed sigh and was tapped on the shoulder.

"Wanna go to dinner with me too?" Said Sasuke. I felt a slight blush and nodded.

"Sounds fun." I said. I gave Sasuke my address and phone number, and he just smirked.

"Well, see you tonight!" I said. They waved and walked over to the beach. All of the other girls around us were staring at us with their mouths hanging open, while others where whispering to one another and pointed at us. I laughed at the gawking girls and continued to shop.

"W we should probably get ready, it's s six already," Hinata said. I nodded and walked into the sunset.

~1234567890987654321~

I giggled excitedly and grabbed Hinata.

"They are almost here," I said. She nodded her head as she checked her makeup, for the 50th time.  
>"Come on Hina, you look great!" I said, pulling her away from the mirror. She just sighed, and then the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other, nervousness in our eyes. It was our first date. I opened the door, and we were off!<p>

Authors note: Next chapter will be the date, and the couples getting to know each other! Please read AND REVIEW! It keeps me wanting to update! Have a greeaaat day ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date night!

Authors note: Yup, it's me! When isn't it? Mangamonster #2 just hasn't been able to write, that's all.

Normal

Naruto and Sasuke entered the threshold as the girls grabbed their purses.

"You look great Hinata!" Said Naruto as he took Hinata by the hand and dragged her to the car. It was true, Hinata really did look good. Her denim skirt hugged her hips whereas her white blouse was loose and flowing. Her mini heels clicked against the sidewalk as she entered the car.

"Are you coming Pinky?" Sakura sighed at her new nickname and followed Sasuke out the door. He just smirked as he took her arm and escorted her to the car.

"How dare my husband take her out on a date!" Karin seethed, preparing some of her animals to attack Sakura. Sasuke, on Earth, sensed it and glared into the clouds. Karin just huffed and stormed off into her bedroom. Sasuke sighed and opened the door for Sakura. She nodded at him in thanks and entered the car.

"So, where are w we going?" Hinata asked Naruto, who was sitting in the front.

"Cachina's," replied Sasuke.

"Oh, I love that place! They grill all of the stuff in front of you right?" Asked Sakura smiling at Sasuke's annoyed look.

"Yup," Was all Sasuke said. Sakura just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"We are here!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping out of the car. He opened Hinata's door and she blushed as she stepped out. Sasuke just walked over to the restaurant. Sakura just huffed and crossed her arms, trailing behind.

"Hey, that's Neji! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled, pointing at Neji.

"Are you an idiot Naruto? He is here to spy on us," Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto went wide eyed then put on a bad poker face. Hinata, completely oblivious to the poker face just asked how they knew him.

"Oh, he is our… classmate! He just transferred here!" Naruto yelled out before Sasuke could say something slightly reasonable. Neji just face palmed and smirked at the girls.

"Yea, my name is Neji… Nemoto," He replied. (Nemoto is the last name of his Japanese voice in the anime)

"You and Hinata look alike! It's a small world," said Sakura. Everyone sat down at the table.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Sasuke, who sat next to Neji and Sakura.

"Nothing, now get back to your date!" He whispered. Neji then stood up and waved at the girls.

"I will see you guys at school than!" Neji said, slightly glaring at Naruto. Sakura waved and Hinata did also.

"So, Sasuke and Naruto, where are you from?" Hinata asked, fiddling with her napkin.

"Moun- I mean, Michigan! Yea, we are from… Petoskey," Said Naruto.

"You came a long way then, huh Sasuke? Or are you not from where Naruto was?" Asked Sakura, who also started to mess with her flower decorated skirt. She messed with her blue shirt sleeves, obviously nervous.

"Hn. Yea, I came along with Naruto. We were… college roommates. So I kinda felt obliged to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. His mom also made me," Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face. Naruto started to growl at the lie.

"Naruto, your m mom sounds s sweet! No need to g growl," Hinata said with a laugh. Naruto just blushed and grabbed his menu.

"Somebody blushing?" snickered Sasuke.

"*sigh* So Sakura, where are you and Hinata from?" Sighed Sasuke while picking up his drink and giving the waitress his order.

"Well, me and Hinata were best friends in High School and we decided to study in Japan, so when we turned 14 four years ago, my aunt took us out of school early to study there. We came back about a half a year ago. We live with my aunt, since my parents are working in a different country and Hinata's parents… aren't really around anymore. We are hoping to share an apartment soon," said Sakura. Sasuke just nodded, but Naruto couldn't get over something.

"Where are you parents Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata, who was looking down at her mini heels and messing with her menu.

"Well, they didn't want me studying abroad, and they said if I left, t they would'nt take me back. The c college I want to apply to, and I found this q quite stupid, but they needed us to study abroad to understand the school's concepts. but I really w wanted to go there. So, my f family moved to California," Hinata said quietly. Everybody went silent as the cook came up.

"We attend a private high school right now," whispered Sakura.

"One medium rare steak for chicken butt haired man, one bowl of… ramen? For the blonde boy, some rice and chicken curry for the girl on my left with pink hair, and steamed tofu with cooked rice for the other girl," said the chef.

"Yes sir!" Said Naruto, who was now tightly holding Hinata's hand and watching the chef prepare the food in front of them. Sasuke just sighed again and turned to Naruto.

"Bathroom, now Naruto," said Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head, squeezed Hinata's hand and walked into the bathroom with Sasuke.

"What are you doing? We can't get close to these girls. We are going to ruin their lifes and kidnap them, and dragging them to Mount Olympus! What do you think you are doing with Hinata?" Sasuke seethed, getting up in Naruto's face.

"But Sasuke, look at those girls! Hinata's parents left her, and so did Sakura's, for WORK!" Naruto yelled, getting really loud. Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall.

"We are not attaching to these girls. Show as little emotions as possible to get them on your side. Got it?" Sasuke said, showing no emotion on his face.

"But their lifes Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke just walked out the door and went back to the table. Naruto also stormed out right behind him.

"What took you guys? The food is about ready, you missed all the cool cooking," said Sakura. The boys nodded and sat down in their seats. The lights dimmed and a fire danced in front of them. Everybody watched wide eyed… Except for Sasuke, whose hand was across Sakura's chair calmly, a bored look in his eyes. Sakura and Sasuke were silent the rest of the night, whereas Hinata and Naruto were really hitting it off. Sakura was just sneaking glances at Sasuke and had a sad aura the entire night. Hinata would occasionally see her, and feel bad.

"Well, everyone is finished. Should we go?" Said Sakura, and it sounds like she wanted to get out of this place. They all nodded, and piled into their car.

*moving forward a bit*

Sasuke and Naruto dropped off the girls and went back to an apartment with two rooms. The girls giggled with happiness.

"Naruto is so great! I can't believe he kissed me," said Hinata, touching her cheek. Sakura smiled, feeling happy for her best friend. Naruto took an instant liking to her, but Sasuke just seemed out of it. She got a quick hug and was left in the driveway.

"Don't think a about Sasuke, Sakura. I don't think h he is the one f for you," said Hinata. Sakura just sighed and went into their room. Hinata smiled and touched her cheek again, but shook her head and followed Sakura into their bedroom.

"Is everything all right Sakura?" Asked Hinata, slipping into her pjs, removing her makeup, and making sure not to go over her cheek, where Naruto had kissed her. Sakura smiled at her and also changed into her pjs.

"I guess… I was hoping for something better with Sasuke. He seemed so… charming a first, but he really is just a cute, emo boy. Whatever, there are plenty of other fish in the sea," Sakura replied, flopping into bed. Hinata just tilted her head at Sakura and shook it.

"G good night Sakura," said Hinata.

"You too," she replied. The lights flickered off and they fell into sleep.

_With the boys…_

"You are failing Sasuke," said Tsunade. Her image glimmered in Naruto's water pool. Sasuke just growled at Tsunade.

"I asked her out, I opened the door for her, and I asked her questions! I don't see what I did wrong," said Sasuke.

"You did show any emotion, chicken butt!" yelled Tsunade, obviously getting very annoyed with Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied. He stormed off into his bedroom but still made it look like he didn't care.

"Naruto, good job, as Hinata likes you so far," She said, looking at Naruto. Sasuke just sighed and walked off into his room.

"Neji has to enroll in Sakura and Hinata's school, because of your loud mouth! You and Sasuke too. You are going because you want to get into a great college, got it?" Tsunade yelled. Sasuke stared at Tsunade after hearing this.

"What?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

"I don't want to go to school," Naruto whined. Sasuke just smirked and walked to his bedroom. A Konaha High uniform appeared on the edge of their bed, anticipating their first day to be worn by the most powerful Greek Gods.

Authors note: I know it's a little short, but I wanted to update today! Love you guys, please read and REVIEW! It keeps me going.


	3. Chapter 3

How to Be Kidnapped by a God: Chapter 3

Authors note:

Sakura: Mangamonsters #2 has been busy typing up The Fox and the Wolf, which they are re-writing the first chapter and posting about 7 chapters.

Me: And ten reviews for two chapters? I love you guys! So, the stories are ALL mine until she comes back Oh, and we are deleting Demon Moon and re-writing it. Well, that's all! Read and REVIEW!

Ino: Sasame is a ninja from a filler episode in the anime, Naruto. Mangamonsters has also edited the story a bit so just to say, they are all in high school.

Naruto: Alice7000 has a story up and she wants us all to read it…

Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto. So, enjoy…

Normal

Naruto groaned as the alarm beeped. Naruto slapped it sleepily and grabbed his uniform at the edge of his bed.

"Why do people in high school have to wear uniforms?" Asked Naruto, who was grabbing his uniform and tiredly trudged over to the bathroom in their tiny dorm Tsunade had got them on the last second last night.

"Hn," said Sasuke. He also changed into his uniform and snapped his fingers, expecting a meal.

"You baka, you don't have godly powers!" Yelled Tsunade, shimmering in Naruto's tiny little pond.

"Hn. Making food won't be that hard," said Sasuke. Tsunade just smirked and dissolved back into the water. Naruto's and Sasuke's door then knocked. Sasuke opened it to find Sakura and Hinata with a welcoming basket.

"Welcome to Konaha Private High!" They both said, and then they looked at Sasuke.

"Oh. So you guys are the new students?" Asked Sakura with a blush on her face and fidgeting with the cheerful welcome basket. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her.

"Obviously Pinky," was Sasuke's reply. Sakura just scowled and tossed the basket to Naruto. Hinata sniffed the air when smoke and a fire alarm in the boy's dorm went off.

"What the heck did you do teme?" Yelled Naruto as he ran into the dorm's kitchen, flailing his arms all over the place, trying to clear the smoke as Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him. Hinata nudged Sakura when she thought Sasuke and Naruto weren't looking. Sakura lifted her hand, and a little wind blew the smoke out of the now open window.

"Good job," whispered Hinata. Sakura giggled as she walked into the dorm to see what had happened.

"You can't even make a piece of toast? That's sad Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Well, m me and Sakura have to get to class, so will w we see you at lunch?" Asked Hinata as she grabbed her bag and smiled at Naruto.

"Of course Hina, want to meet in the library? Sasuke can come too," replied Naruto. Hinata blushed at her new nickname whereas Sakura just blew her bangs out of her face impatiently.

"Sure," Sakura replied for 'Hina.'

"Hey," called a somewhat familiar voice. Neji walked up to them in a cool manner with his bag slung over his back. His chocolate brown hair was tied simply in the front and he was dressed in the uniform.

"Let's go, _Hina,"_ said Sakura, walking to their first class. Hinata jogged to catch up to her and the boys followed behind. They ran into their first hour class.

"And would you like to explain to me why you are late?" Asked their teacher, hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Our dorm was on fire," mumbled Naruto, as the others slipped into their desks.

"Fine," was the teacher's response before she turned back to her lesson. Sakura slipped into the desk next to Neji, glaring at Sasuke as she did. Hinata sat in the nearest desk she could find, next to an intimidating girl whose blonde hair was separated into four sections. Sasuke was sucked into fan girls and Naruto sat in the back of the class.

"Sakura, did you finish the assignment?" asked, staring right at her and a smirk threatening to enter her face. Sakura just nodded and held up the assignment as proof, smiling smugly and sitting straight in her chair. This was going to be a long day….

At lunch….

Everyone gathered in the Library with their lunches from the café.

"H how do you guys like your c classes?" Asked Hinata, setting down her stuff on the library table and sitting down next to Sakura.

"Hn," replied Neji and Sasuke.

"It was great! I had fun," grinned Naruto, even though he had done the worst out of all of them. Hinata blushed a shade of tomato and looked down at the table.

"Sasuke, would you like to get some dinner after class?" Asked Sakura, suddenly very interested in what the library and what it looked like. Tsunade's voice rang in Sasuke's head as He thought of an answer for Sakura.

"No. Don't you think we should be studying? It is our first day here," Sasuke said, pointing at himself, Naruto and Neji.

"It _is_ Friday," Sakura mumbled to herself. She picked up all of her stuff with a blush on her face and ran out the door in embarrassment. Hinata followed behind her with a worried expression and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem? Tsunade is going to kill you," Neji smirked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Even though I dissed her at dinner, she still came over to our dorm and walked us to class. She still asked me out, even after how I treated her," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"You shouldn't treat girls like that Sasuke," Naruto replied.

"We aren't supposed to get attached Naruto," replied Neji. Naruto just returned to his lunch.

_With Sakura and Hinata…_

"Sakura, stop," yelled Hinata chasing after Sakura. Sakura sat down when she reached the dorm lobby and opened her lunch, ignoring Hinata.

"Look Sakura, it is their first day. Cut them some s slack," said Hinata.

"Fine," Was Sakura's only response, then she picked up her stuff and walked out of the room in silence.

_With the boys…_

"Stupid women," muttered Neji.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"I hope you realize you have failed," Tsunade said as they piled into Naruto and Sasuke's dorm.

"Sasuke," she added on.

"Naruto, I have a task for you. Since Sasuke has no emotion what so ever, I need you to transform as a clone of Sasuke and win Sakura; and her powers over. That's all," Tsunade finished. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and did some odd gestures with his hands.

"How do I look? Man Sasuke..." Said Naruto, grinning in Sasuke's body and walking out the door, eager to be popular with the ladies, even though he supposedly liked Hinata…

"I don't grin," was Sasuke's only response. With a single 'poof,' Sasuke was turned into Naruto.

"Off to win Sakura's heart!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke.

"What an idiot," sighed Naruto as Sasuke.

"I have a feeling he is going to mess this up," whispered Tsunade, talking to herself.

"This is Naruto we are talking about," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Do you mean that in a positive or negative way?" said Tsunade, her image fading.

"nei-" Sasuke was cut off when Tsunade's image faded completely.

_With Naruto, as Sasuke_

(I am just going to say the real person, I think you have figured out what they look like by now…)

Naruto nervously knocked on the door.

"Sasuke doesn't get nervous," he whispered to himself.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in a monotone voice, but with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura," Naruto replied.

"Is t there something you w would like Sasuke?" Hinata appeared behind Sakura, staring down at Naruto.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto.

"Hi," Hinata replied, pressing her lips together in a line and hands on her hips.

"Naruto, you here for Sakura," Tsunade whispered in his brain. Naruto couldn't help it though.

"Do you want to have dinner some time?" Naruto shoved his hand in his pocket and looked at the ceiling.

"Sasuke, are you t talking to m me?" Hinata slung her arm in Sakura's, preparing to say no.

"She would love to," said Sakura, a broken smile on her face.

"Cool," Naruto said, sauntering back to his apartment. As soon as he left, Sakura crumpled onto her bed and rolled into a ball.

"I knew he didn't like me," Sakura whispered to no one in particular. Hinata was in the lobby getting some pop and candy, and Yumi, her new roommate, was off at some party in a different building. Sakura shot up and put on a smile when the door opened.

"Hey Sakura," Said Sasuke. (As Naruto)

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said as she put on a genuine smile and patted a spot on her bed for Sasuke to sit down.

"What's wrong?" said Sasuke, trying to talk as much as Naruto usually did.

"Sasuke came over…" Sakura trailed off and started to fidget wither hair and her eyes wandering.

"And?" replied Sasuke, obviously confused.

"He asked out Hina," finished Sakura. A tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"There are tons of cute boys though!" Sakura fake smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head and Sasuke.

"Oye Sakura," he whispered under his breath.

"Well Naruto, I have a ton of homework. Talk to you later?" Sakura asked with a genuine smile.

"Sure," Sasuke said, attempting a famous Naruto grin.

"What's wrong with your face?" Sakura asked while trying to contain her giggles.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"I thought only Neji and Sasuke said that," said Sakura, her smiling falling.

"Well whatever, it's not like we were close or anything," Sakura said, almost like she was talking to herself. Sasuke slipped out the door and walked to his room in silence.

…

"You idiot," muttered Tsunade as she walked out of the fountain.

"What? What did I do?" said Naruto, thinking all he did was ask a girl out because he was bored. (I am trying to not make Naruto THAT occ…)

"Ugh, never mind Naruto," Tsunade said, shaking her head and her hand massaging her temples.

"Sasuke, can you fix this by Sunday?" Tsunade paced around the room, thinking long and hard.

"They just may be the girls of… The Prophecy," Tsunade whispered. Every 1000 years, a new prophecy appears to Mount Olympus. Sometimes and usually, it is in significant. This year though… Everything is different.

"I will try," murmered Sasuke, then spacing off, trying to devise a plan. It was obvious that Sakura was trying as hard as she could to get over him, so she will be trying to get a boyfriend on Saturday. That gives Sasuke… exactly one day to fix Naruto's error.

"You have six months. I will check in every month, as this is wasting my power. Please contact Iris if you want to communicate with me. Good luck," finished Tsunade, who was disappearing.

"Bye Granny," Naruto said with a grin.

"Hn," replied Sasuke. They both wandered out of their room, thinking of the Great Prophecy and how to completely win over the girls… Or their powers… Hey, all's far in love and war.

Manga: Hey guys, it's me. I am having major writers block with this story, so do yall have any suggestions? Thanks please R and R!


End file.
